Hujan
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Johnten] "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"/"Kau adalah milikku, jangan mengingatnya lagi."/"Ayo hujan-hujan." DLDR. Enjoy. [NCT] [SMROOKIES]
Title: Hujan

(Tinkxx)

– Johnny & Ten –

an: coba bikin judul baru lagi yey. Ratingnya T+ mungkin? /gak

 **– Hujan –**

Awan mendung mulai menutupi langit yang semula biru cerah. Petir mulai menyambar kemana-mana. Perlahan air hujan turun secara teratur, membuat bumi basah karena airnya.

Ten menyesap coklat hangatnya pelan, matanya fokus pada jendela didepannya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang ada dibadannya. Matanya menerawang jauh pada seseorang diluar sana. Yang bahkan ia tidak tahu, seseorang itu masih ingat dengan dirinya atau tidak.

Ia mendesah pelan. Poninya jatuh menutupi mata jernihnya.

Puk. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia menoleh, mendongak menatap seseorang yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Coklat hangatnya ia letakkan begitu saja di meja, mencari posisi yang bagus untuk duduk bersila. Seseorang tadi duduk di sofa sebelahnya, ikut mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Menurutmu dia sekarang bagaimana, hyung?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil hyung mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Siapa?"

"Johnny hyung~" rengeknya.

Ia -Johnny- terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Ten, mengusapnya pelan. "Maksudmu Taeyong?"

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Jarinya balas menggenggam tangan Johnny. Tangan yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Perlahan ia mendekatkan diri pada Johnny. "Kenapa kau dekat-dekat?" tanya Johnny was-was.

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kedinginan, hyung," ucapnya manja. Hujan semakin deras dan memang suhu disekitar menjadi lebih dingin. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan Ten yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan Johnny. Ia bahkan lupa dengan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau merindukan Taeyong?"

Tangannya mulai menelusup disekitar pinggang Johnny. Kepalanya ia gerakkan terus menerus di sekitar dada bidang Johnny. "Lantas kenapa kalau aku merindukannya?" lirihnya sembari menghirup dalam-dalam harum Johnny yang menguar masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Baiklah, ia mulai mabuk sepertinya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Johnny mengangkat pelan wajah Ten yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah di dadanya. Ia menatap wajah itu dengan tajam. Kemudian mencium bibir mungilnya. Awalnya hanya melumat tapi setelah Ten mengalungkan tangannya dileher Johnny dan ia duduk di pangkuannya, Johnny mulai menggigit pelan bibir Ten.

Lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya ketika lidah Johnny masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menantangnya untuk bermain. Tapi tidak lama, Ten melepasnya secara sepihak karena kebutuhan oksigennya yang kian menurun. Ia terengah-engah, meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Johnny terkikik, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, ia berbisik pelan tepat disamping telinga Ten, "Karena kau adalah milikku,"

Ten menggigit bibirnya resah. Kenapa menurutnya semakin lama Johnny semakin menggoda?

"Yang boleh kau rindukan tentu saja hanya aku. Yang boleh kau ingat hanya aku. Siapa itu Taeyong? Masa lalumu, 'kan? Kalau begitu simpan saja di dasar hatimu." lanjut Johnny masih tetap berbisik.

Hening. Ten tersenyum samar di pundak Johnny, masih diatas pangkuan Johnny dan tangan yang mengalung di lehernya.

Hujan masih saja turun. Ten yang gelisah karena merasa ada sesuatu menganggu dirinya tiba-tiba saja melepas kalungan tangannya dari leher Johnny. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajah rupawan Johnny, seseorang yang sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Ia mengusap pelan bibir Johnny, kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Ia berbisik pelan, "Aku tahu aku milikmu, hyung. Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba teringat Taeyong hyung. Bukan berarti aku merindukannya. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi percayalah semua ini termasuk cintaku cuma milikmu dan entah sampai kapan akan terus begitu. Jangan pernah meragukan diriku lagi, hm?"

Johnny tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Ten sayang. Tangannya menunjuk jendela depan yang basah dan berkata, "Masih hujan. Mau hujan-hujan?"

Ten membelalakkan matanya. "Hujan-hujan?!" pekiknya.

"Ayolah, Ten. Sudah lama kita tidak hujan-hujan. Setelah itu kita bisa menghangatkan diri bersama."

Ten menggerutu kesal, wajahnya merona. "Itu terus yang kau pikirkan." Ia mencebik. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Johnny, melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau ambil?" Johnny mengernyit heran.

"Payung." Ten berkata singkat. Ia berjalan kembali ke sofa sambil membawa satu payung putih transparan.

"Ayo, katanya mau hujan-hujan." ajak Ten. Johnny tersenyum konyol menatap kekasih kecilnya. Mereka hanya berjarak satu tahun dan sampai kapan pun Johnny akan tetap menganggap Ten itu kecil & mungil. Lol apa bedanya kecil & mungil?

Dengan senyum sumringah Johnny mengenggam tangan Ten erat, mengajaknya keluar rumah. Mau hujan-hujan katanya.

 **END**

John10!

End dengan tidak jelasnya lol. Ide awal gak kayak gini sebenernya. Dan gak ada adegan anu yang gak jelas itu wkwk, maafkan saya. Seperti biasa saya nulis seperti apa yang pikiran saya minta.

Sengaja saya sendirikan dari SMRookies's Drabble, alasan sama kayak di Bintang kemarin.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
